Her love interest
by DEGRASSIFANATIC23
Summary: 1rst day of 11th grade for clare. what will she get into this year? summary sucks, but story is is much better. PLEASE READ.


**Summary-the first day of the 11th grade for Clare. And she's already in over her head. How will she act? Summary sucks, but the story is way better...**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Degrassi. I just love this show.**

"I can't believe this is the first day of 11th grade." Clare says to herself as she hops out of bed and head towards her purple button up, and khaki pants. She still can't believe they have to wear those awful uniforms, especially since she had just gotten out of her awkward stage of wearing her middle school uniform.

"Clare honey." Edwards calls from the kitchen as she places the last piece of toast onto a plate sectioned with grits and eggs." hurry and get ready for school before your breakfast gets cold.

"OK I'm coming." Clare shouts as she finish tying her shoes. As she walks downstairs, she wonders why she wasn't awaken by the torturous yells of her mother and father fighting.

"good morning mom" Clare brushes over to give her mom a kiss. "where's dad." Clare asks, praying her mother doesn't bicker meaningless things that puts down her father and also has nothing to do with where he is.

"Remember he got a new job last week? It started today." Mrs. Edwards says with a look of glee that Mr. Edwards wasn't there.

"oh yeah I almost forgot. Can you drop me off at school before work?" Clare picks up her book bag and fling one strap over her shoulder, and they head to the car.

"have a great day sweetie." Mrs. Edwards says to Clare as she walks past the driver window.

"bye mom." Clare murmurs as she instantly locates Alli talking to drew.

"hey Alli, I missed you." Clare says as she squeezes between her and drew, and gives Alli a hug.

"CLARE BEAR" Alli shouts. "i missed you too. Sorry drew me and my best friend have some catching up to do, I will talk to you later.

Clare and Alli start to walk away heading towards there homeroom class.

"so whats up with you and drew? Are you two back together?"

"well its kind of a long story." Alli says twirling a strand of her hair." during the summer my parents put me in a group for troubled teens, and drew was also there...one thing lead to another and he broke up with Bianca to be with me.

"wow you have really been busy this summer. But are you sure you want to be with him Alli? We don't need any 11th grade drama."

"everything will be okay Clare bear..no worries." Alli says while taking out her 11th grade schedule.

"okay if you say so Bhandari. Let me see your schedule, I wanna see if we have the same classes."

Clare looks up with a smile on her face. 'hey we got all the same classes again...yayyyy"

"Clare of course were gonna have the same classes, there all gifted, we even have gifted lunch." Alli chuckles in a joking manner.

_RINNNNGG RIINNNNGGGG_

the bell rings indicating lunch-time.

Clare and Alli head to the lunch room, and look around the room for somewhere to sit at. Clare then notices kc and Jenna sitting together. She walks over to them and says hi, and asks about the baby.

"the baby is doing great, he's already sitting up." Jenna says, as a proud mother.

"i will have to come by one day to see him. What's his name?'

"Kc Jr" kc says with excitement.

"that's nice, well congrats and good luck." Clare then walks back over to Alli, who has spotted a perfect table in the center of the cafeteria.

Just as Clare sat down and arranged her lunch from her paper bag, she noticed Eli staring directly at her.

"Alli, don't look! But I think Eli is staring at me." Clare knew for a fact that Alli would still look but she just had to make sure that Eli was staring at her.

"yes he is staring at you Clare, are you going to say something to him?"

"i don't know if I should, it would be too awkward." before Clare could finish her sigh, Eli was right behind her.

"hey Edwards! How was your summer." Clare turns slowly to acknowledge Eli's presence.

"it was great and yours?" she beams out.

"it could have been better." Eli sarcastically says. they then part ways after the lunch bell has rung.

Clare and Alli walks to there next class. And as Alli talk to Clare about fashion and what not, Clare drifts into space, thinking about how happy she use to be with Eli, and how she doesn't understand how things turned for worse.

Since the first day of school was always a half of day for Degrassi, the students got to leave after there 3rd period class.

"so what are you doing after school?" Alli asks as they head out of the school doors.

"I'm not sure yet probably go home and write some fan-fiction." Clare looks at Alli, waiting to see if she had something disapproving to say.

"you still write those? Well okay just call me later if you get bored." Alli grunts then head towards a orange red Mitsubishi Galante, which Saav was driving, waiting for his little sister to get out of school.

Clare then starts her walk home. She hopes she doesn't walk into the house to hear her mom and dad fighting. As she gets to the first step of her house, she gets a text message from Eli.

_from Eli - i have been thinking about you all summer...i hope I gave you enough space.-goth boy loving Clare_

_From Clare -i have been thinking about you too, but i'm not sure If we should be together. -Clarebear_

_From Eli - i know last year was crazy, with everything going on, but I sincerely have changed. (2/2)_

_I got some help and everything, just for you Clare. -goth boy loving Clare_

_Form Clare - really? I am happy to hear that. How about tomorrow after school we go to the dot and talk. -Clarebear_

_from Eli - okay that will be great, I will see you in school tomorrow. -goth boy loving Clare_

_from Clare – okay ttyl. -Clarebear_

Clare then walks in the house to notice that neither of her parents were home. She then walks up the stairs and tosses her book bag on her bed and sit down on her computer chair to get on her laptop.

As soon as Clare logs onto her fan-fiction account, she hears the front door slam. Followed by vicious yells. Clare knew that once her parents got home it wouldn't be quiet, but she didn't think they would start as soon as they got home. Clare then hurry's and undress and put on a jean skirt with suspenders, and a pink button down blouse and leaves the house through her window before her parents stop arguing long enough to know she's been home already.

Clare didn't know where she was going but she figured anywhere would be better than listening to her parents argue.

As she walked passed and open alley, she whiffed a smell of weed breezing by. Clare not knowing where it's coming from, she follows the smell, only to find Bianca sitting alone puffing and texting.

Before Clare had the chance to turn around, Bianca got up and started walking towards Clare.

"may I help you St. Clare?" Bianca says while blowing a cloud of smoke in Clares face.

Clare starts to choke as the smoke entered her lungs. "sorry I didn't mean to bother you, I was just trying to find something to do.

"it's okay, I could actually use some company. You mind sitting and talking?"

"sure." Clare says as she sits down next to Bianca, wondering why she was smoking weed.

"here Clare, take a puff." Bianca fans the blunt in-front of Clares face. Clare denys with her eyes, but takes the blunt anyway, not wanting Bianca to think she's a total bore. Clare takes one puff of the blunt and starts to choke, as the smoke burned her lungs. Bianca lets out a giggle and says keep going Edwards, it get's easier, and you will like it. Clare takes several more puffs then hands the blunt back to Bianca.

"how do you feel right now?" Bianca asks looking into her blue eyes, as her eyelids get lower.

"i feel really weird, how am I suppose to feel?" Clare says liking this new state of mind.

"yes, don't worry it gets better. So wheres your sidekick Bhandari?" Bianca says with an annoyed look on her face.

"i don't know, she's probably at home." before Clare could finish her sentence, Bianca had gave her a passionate kiss, then she backed away waiting for Clares response.

"wow, where did that come from?" Clare then feels her self leaning back in to give Bianca a kiss. Bianca takes Clares kiss back as an approval and started kissing her more passionate like, she lure her tongue to Clares lips asking permission to get in. Clare accepts by opening her moth so there tongues can caress each others. Clare had no idea what she was doing, but at the time she liked it and didn't want it to stop. Bianca comes up for air and look into Clares blue eyes. "your eyes are so beautiful" Bianca says as she slips her hands up Clares shirt. "thank you, i'm not a lesbian, but is it wrong for me to be liking whats going on?"

"relax Edwards." Bianca then lays Clare on the ground and begin to pull down Clare's panties. As Clare's panties come off, she had no idea what was going on, but she knew Eli nor kc has been that far with her, and she was okay with that. Bianca then starts to spread Clares legs open and start to rub her tongue smoothly around Clares clit. Clare starts to squirm around in excitement. She has never felt such an sensation before. She never wanted it to end. After Bianca gets a good reaction from Clare she starts to rub her tongue faster on Clares clit. Before Clare knows it she feels a sudden burst of climax. Bianca starts to taste Clares sweet cum, and keeps licking until Clare is fully finished. After Clare is done, she sits up and gets dressed. "how did you like it?" Bianca says.

"it felt great, I never felt that good before."

"that's my way of saying, I always had a crush on you, since the first time I saw you."

"wow, really? I had no idea. I didn't even know you were a lesbian."

"i'm actually bi. I wanted to do what we just done for a long time now. and I just love your blue eyes."

"i'm happy you did." Clare looks at Bianca and smiles, not knowing what else to say and feeling a little awkward.

"i know I probably don't have a chance with you, but i'm just happy to have kissed you."

"well I have never been with a girl before, but I like the feeling of being with you."

Bianca leans in to kiss Clare. "how about you sleep on it and we meet here tomorrow." Bianca says in hopes of them actually starting a relationship. Clare then boldly kisses Bianca and says "I'll be here." and walks away.

**Tell me what you think, and if I should make a sequel.**


End file.
